Warriors: Oman's of Fire Book 1
by Bramblepawwarriorcat
Summary: Bramblekit was born a trouble maker And Grew up just down right clumsy. As he got Older He Met a Mate and Had a family. But one day A strange cat Tells Bramblepaw To Fallow the stars to light the path. Soon him And this Oman almost Drive him nuts. And he decides To Fallow the dream. But little did he know That the fate of the clan rests in his paws.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors: Oman's of Fire. Book 1.

Prologue.

The moon shined Onto The leaf covered Earth of the forest. The crickets chirped Loudly and the Air was warm But has almost a chill to it. Then something Moved in the bushes, a Pare of Eyes Peered out into the Darkness. More eyes then appeared in the bushes All around the in opening in the trees. Then a cat let out a Yowl and the battle started, Screams of cats echoed threw the forest and Dust was kicked up in whirling storm of dust and fur. A large Black Tom Pushed a White She-cat to the ground. "You thought you Could just sneak into are territory With out a fight did you" The

Black cat meowed. "Nonsense, You new that this is a part of our territory And you should do well to remember it". "O Shut up you bitch!" The black Tom Snapped. He swiped his paw at The She-cats throat. The she-cat Lurched forward and hit the toms neck. "Ow, that fucking hurt!" He meowed. She pushed him off but then He leaned forward and scratched her Down her side. She took off her Tail between her Legs, "That's right you bitch run and don't come back". All of the sudden a Light shot threw the forest And All the cats looked up. "Stop fighting all of you!" The starclan cat meowed. "The Sunning Opening Does belong to grassclan So Rockyclan leave Grassclan alone". A cat in the crowed Stuck its tung out at Batteredpelt the Rockyclan leader. "Dick!" Batteredpelt Meowed. "All of you go home except Batterpelt , I need to have a word with you" The Starclan cat meowed. Both clans turned and walked back into the forest. "What is it grate Sootstar?" Batteredpelt mewed, "I must tell you that two cats are coming and Both of them Will change the clans forever." "How?" Batteredpelt asked. "Good by" The starclan cat mewed fading away.

Chapter 1.

"Come on Bramblekit" A Black she-cat mewed to A Little Brown Tabby. His yellow eyes Looked up, "Mama do we half to Sort the herbs" Bramblekit mewed. "Yes we do" "but I don't want to I'm hungry" we'll you should have thought Of this Before you Went Scaring The elders" Blackfeather Mewed. Bramblekit Felt Angry About how his mother was making him do this. "Mama I'm sorry I was just playing I didn't mean to make them mad". "You Told the elders that there was a fire!, Your just damn lucky I didn't Punish you harder for this". Bramblekit Shook a little bit But he calmed when he Saw Lightbreeze. "Take it easy on him, he's a kit Hill learn his lesson" Lightbreeze meowed. "He told the elders there was a fire He could have caused Wide spread threw out the hole clan!" Blackfeather spat. "I understand but just Calm down A little You are medicine cat after all So Be calm ok". Blackfeather nodded "Come on Bramblekit" She mewed trying to sound gentle. He fallowed Feeling Scared by every thing that had happened. They went into the Medicine Den And Blackfeather started sorting herbs. Bramblekit walked over and pick up a leaf. He was instantly hit with the worst thing he'd ever tasted. It tasted Like Sour Rotting crowfood, He squeaked and spat on to the ground. He Started to heave, Blackfeather gasped And ran over to him Rubbing his back. "What did you eat!" She growled. He looked up at her eyes watering "I, I, I don't no it was really bad tasting stuff like fluid but..." At that moment he reached and Vomited onto The ground. "For Fucks sake!" She screamed. Bramblekit wailed his throat burned his Stomach hurt and his mouth tasted gross. She Looked at the leaf he'd bitten and hissed angrily. "Dammit Bramblekit you realize you just ate mousebile right!". Bramblekit wailed "I'm sorry mama!" Salty Tears rolling down his face. Just then Northstar walked in. "What's going on in here" She mewed but her face expression changed When she got the whiff of vomit. "O mousedung Is this what it's all about. A Kit with an upset stomach?". By this point Blackfeather was Sobbing in her paws, "Blackfeather You need to take a brake Or Your going to have Freaking Melt down" Northstar meowed. "But who will watch the den?" Blackfeather asked. "I will trust me I maybe leader but i was one of the best medicine cats in this clans history. Trust me". Blackfeather Nodded and stood up and walked away, "mama wait I want to come!" Bramblekit mewled. "No, Your mom needs a brake how bout we go to the river and get that taste out of your mouth" "O, Ok" Bramblekit replied.

Bramblekit opened his eyes, Darkness was all around him. He couldn't see, his mind Spun and his fur stood on end as fear filled his Body. Chills ran from head to tail And he cried out "Mama, Mama where are you?". There was no answer he Shivered sobbing softly, then a Bright flash exploded around him. A Ghostly blue She-cat Appeared, "Fallow The Stars to lead the path" the cat said. His eyes shot open his heart pounded in his chest. He Felt relaxed when he felt his mothers silky black fur. He Sighed and lied down, He looked At the other kits in the nursery sleeping soundly. There mothers Against them. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

6 Moons later...

Bramblepaw opened his eyes. He was exsighted it was his first day of Being an apprentice His training was going to start soon. Then a white Tom Walked into the apprentices den. "Good sleep?" He said "Yes Whitefur" Bramblepaw replied. "Good you needed it We have a lot to learn today" Whitefur mewed "Good I can't wait!". "Let's go then" Whitefur meowed. As the day went On Whitefur trained Bramblepaw He taught him Hunting crouches Tackling and kicking Your enemy's stomach. Afterwards they where both hot and tired. "Can we Get a drink now and some food maybe?" Bramblepaw asked panting he would kill for some fresh pray at that moment. "Yes we can and after let's get Some rest it's almost Full moon" Whitefur mewed "Yes my first gathering!" Bramblepaw purred.

The next day They had to do A portal and of corse Northstar was leading it. But Bramblepaw could here Her picking out cats to come. He jumped exsightedly And ran over to the cats. "I want to come" Bramblepaw purred , Northstar looked lost in thought about who to come. Then she looked like she made up her mind "...Bramblepaw will go on the patrol along with Braveheart, RainFur And Rabbithop." Northstar Meowed , Bramblepaw Purred With joy this was His first Time on the Rockyclan patrol. His Sprits lifted As they left Camp, "AuroraLight said She sented a Cat near the River" Braveheart mewed. "I Hope it's not BadgerStalk and Rasppaw Trying to attack again" Rabbithop Growled. Braveheart Sniffed the air "No this is a Different Cat, It's Grassclan For sure". Bramblepaw Felt A Chill run threw him "Could this be My first battle as well ?" He thought. At that moment A Silver she cat Stepped out of the brambles, Bramblepaw's mouth Dropped. "What are you Doing here?" Braveheart Hissed. The silver She-cat's eyes filled with guilt and fear, "I'm sorry I didn't mean..." She stopped and Looked at Bramblepaw. She Looked Like she was attracted to him aswell. "Please starclan Don't make me fight her" He bagged Sillently. Then Braveheart meowed "Get out of here I Will let you go. But if I ever catch you here again I will have your tail" . The Silver she-Cat nodded and ran away Back to Grassclan.

Later that night Bramblepaw Lied in His Mossy bed. He could not stop thinking about The She-cat , he hadn't even Caught her name. He looked up at the sky, It was the night before the full moon. Maybe he'd get a chance to talk To her again at the gathering. Yes it was a perfect plan And he Was Happy with it.  
The day seemed to last forever And He could hardly eat or anything cause he was thinking about introducing himself to her. But after What seemed like a life time The sun set and the moon rose hi into The sky. All the cats in his clan Ran up and over the tall grassy hill, Bramblepaw Shivered When he saw the StarStones. He Looked around For the Silver she-cats fur in the crowed. He saw her Eyes Glisten In the moon Light and Her Fur started To shine. He purred and ran down the cliff to her He kept his best Not to look Up to No good. The silver Cat looked at him And smiled, He Sat down beside her. "Ur, Hello" He mewed Lamely "Hi" She replied. "I'm Bramblepaw What's your's?" The she-Cat Shifted A little "Silverpaw" She mewed. "It's nice tonight" Bramblepaw meowed trying to start a Conversation. "Yea it is" She mewed then The Grassclan leader started to talk. Bramblepaw looked up and listened. After the gathering Bramblepaw felt happy that now he new her name.

Over the next few moons they Continued to meet at gatherings, It turned out they Both had a lot in common. To spite From being deferent Clans, And soon they started meeting every night Out by A small opening near the river. Bramblepaw New he was in love with her And he new the time was coming to ask about becoming mates. But He Did not no How to Mate yet but at least they'd Truly be together. Finally one night He felt the courage.

He Walked threw the Grass The crickets Chirped And he could Here the trickle of the River Nearby. His seances Filled with Joy as he Smelled Silverpaw's sweet sent. He Crawled threw the bushes And Came out , And there she was Sitting With her Tail around her legs. "I'm here" he meowed, She ran up to him And Pressed against him. They started grooming each other Happily. This was the only place in the world he'd want to be Right there beside Silverpaw. He Felt Nervous he didn't no If he could do it Maybe If we Worked up To it. "So, My Warriors Sharamony is in a few days" He meowed, "Yea mine two" She mewed. He Felt his stomach turn His mined yowled at him to tell her. He couldn't do it, "What's wrong?" Silverpaw asked worryingly, "O it's nothing just some things Going on in my Clan" He lied. "Do you want to talk about it?" Silverpaw Mewed, Courage Shot threw him. Now the time was perfect to tell her. "To tell the truth Silverpaw It's not about my clan It's you" He meowed. "You are the most Beautiful Cat I've ever met, Your kind attractive And Could win any toms heart". Silverpaw started To blush "And you've won mine, Silverpaw Will you be my mate?" He asked. Silverpaw's eyes Filled with shock but then She went into deep thought. Bramblepaw Felt sweat Drip down His forehead as he watched. Then she Smiled "Yes Bramblepaw, I will". Bramblepaw Almost screamed with Joy, He Pressed himself against Silverpaw. His Heart Sang with pure love, Silverpaw then Pushed him away. Bramblepaw Shot out of his trance he looked at his mate. There was something about Her that was different, She looked at him Hungrily  
"Well then Do you want to truly Become mates" She mewed. Bramblepaw Looked at her but then Filled with shock when He realized what she was implying at. She laughed and got down on the ground And Lifted her tail. Revealing Her Pink damp core, Bramblepaw gulped he had no idea what to do. She was actually Showing him Her Private's. She Actually trusted him! "I don't no how this all works!" He mewed Blushing, "You want me to teach you?" She asked standing up. "A, Sure" He mewed "Ok all tell you this first. When your mating Is the only time it's ok To show you Private's to another cat" She started. "Start off by licking Your mates Core, for us She-Cats that's The Most romantic thing a Tom can do". Bramblepaw nodded Understanding what she was saying, "Ok so I'm going to Crouch down and show you my core again. This time I want you to lick it" She meowed. She crouched down once again And lifted up Her tail. Her pink core shined In the moonlight. A new smell came from It and the smell made Bramblepaw shiver. "Go on Lick it, No ones watching" she Assured him. He Leaned forward and licked her Pink fleshy core. She moaned with pleaser Brambleclaw gasped "Sorry did i hurt you?" He asked. "No Bramblepaw That felt good please keep Doing that" She bagged. He licked her again And She moaned in pleaser. It tasted so salty it tasted like her. Bramblepaw Felt something between his legs Like a Burning but Pounding. He looked down At his Crotch, His Penis was Growing big. Something it had never done before, Silverpaw turned around and looked at Bramblepaw. "Why did you... O," She mewed, staring At his Penis. Bramblepaw Blushed and Tried to hide it, She giggled And mewed " Don't worry Bramblepaw What Your thing is doing is totally normal. It means your exsighted". Bramblepaw Nodded "What do I do about it" He asked, "all show you It's your turn for pleaser now". She pushed him Over so that his Belly And Private's Where exposed. She Ran her Tung down His Chest then Down his stomach. He shivered At her touch. His Erection Jerked And grew so big it hurt. Silverpaw gasped "Your a big boy aren't you?" She purred. She Leaned forward and licked the tip of his Dick, he moaned With pleaser. She Ran Her tung Up and Down his shaft And she Purred happily. Then she went behind him Where his Ass was and his Balls Where hanging out. She Licked His Balls With her smooth tung. He moaned again and his Penis jerked As it tried to Grow bigger. She Gave his ass a quick lick then Went back to licking his member. "Ooooo Silverpaw that feels so good!" He moaned. "That's what I'm getting at, making You feel good". She then decided to take to another level She took her mouth and rapt it Around his penis. He moaned As loud as he could He'd never felt So good in his life. Her tung Moved all over His penis And she Sucked it. Bramblepaw moaned "Please don't stop That feels Amazing". She Purred and started sucking harder, Bramblepaw's Paw thumped on the ground As he wailed In Agony. Then She Took Her Mouth off of  
Him And Stood up. Bramblepaw felt Slightly disappointed But he new it wasn't over yet. "Ok Bramblepaw time for your next lesson" She purred "What do I do now please Tell me it will feel good" He meowed. "Yes it will feel grate for the both of us" Silverpaw Mewed. "I want you do Shove your Dick in my core", "wha, What?" He mewed. "Yes that's how You Make it So we can have kits , that's what you want Right?" She mewed. "Um... Yea" He mewed, "Alright then Stick it in" She Meowed as she stuck her ass in the air. He Almost exploded with heat When He saw her Core. He Climbed onto Her And Aimed for Her Entrance. He Stuck it in And Silverpaw let out a squeak. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes I'm fine Now start Thrusting You penis Back and forth Inside me". He Arched his back then pushed in. She moaned And Bramblepaw Pushed back again and then trusted forward. He Started Repeating the act Humping her. Silverpaw could no longer contain her self And she lost it Spraying Her juices all over him. The wetness Of her orgasm made it easer to trust inside her. He Started Humping faster and faster He felt a sensation Like He was about to pee. But right now he didn't care if he pissed him self He Was enjoying this to much. Then His penis jerked Again and again then And Silverpaw screamed With joy. Then his dick Let out one last huge Jerk and then He sprayed His Orgasm All over the inside of her core. His penis kept Spraying until it was done Releasing the presser. He Sighed With relief, It was over He'd done it He'd mated. He pulled himself out And looked at His mate. "That was grate Bramblepaw" She purred "grate? That was amazing" He meowed. "I Love you" she purred, "I love you to" Bramblepaw Meowed Licking her cheek. "And hay thanks for teaching me how to mate" He purred. "Your welcome" she meowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Bramblepaw awoke from His deep slumber his Eyes Darted Around the Apprentice's den. The sun Shined Beams of light that Lit up The walls. He reflected on what had happened the night before With him And Silverpaw. It was the best night of his life and he couldn't wait to see her again. He sat up and started Grooming himself His tung Washing over His Thick Brown tabby fur. Then A meow From outside the den  
made him jump "Bramblepaw Wake up!" It was Whitefur. "Come on I want you to show me Your Fighting skills and if your good All talk to Northstar about Making you a Warrior early". Bramblepaw Shot up with exsightment, How could he say no to that He was glad Whitefur As his mentor. He was so Frendly to him and did So much to keep Bramblepaw's Hopes up. He fallowed Whitefur out of the apprentices den and to The training Oak. His mind filled with Joy When they got there "All right Bramblepaw Attack me!" Whitefur meowed. Bramblepaw Jumped forward And gave Whitefur a swift kick In the chest, Whitefur Fell over gasping for breath. "Holy crap are you ok Whitefur?" Bramblepaw mewed Wondering if he'd hurt Whitefur badly. "N, No I'm fine" Whitefur Wheezed, After The White Tom Had caught his breath He stood up. "All right lets go again show me what else you've got". With that Bramblepaw went into a crouch Then sprang in the air But Whitefur dogged him and gave Bramblepaw a Kick in the side. Bramblepaw was hit with the sharp pain And He Yelped And slammed on the ground. He quickly stood up again and he Jumped onto Whitefur and pinned the Tom to the ground. Whitefur rolled Sideways and Pushed Bramblepaw Onto His back. Bramblepaw Squirmed trying to escape, But at that moment he remembered A battle move. "Of course! The belly rake That will get him off me" He thought. He clawed Whitefur's belly and The White Tom Let go of Bramblepaw Went onto his back. Bramblepaw Instantly got up And pinned Whitefur on the ground, Whitefur Squinted Ready For the pain Then Bramblepaw Meowed "I Win!". Bramblepaw got off Whitefur "Grate starclan That was Perfect" Whitefur meowed. Bramblepaw Lifted His head Glowing Pride, "Now that was how a warrior fights After I rest I will talk to Northstar about your warriors Ceremony". Bramblepaw Smiled happily "Thank you Whitefur Thank you!. He took off back to the apprentices den.

Night time came And Bramblepaw ran To the spot where He and Silverpaw would meet. He came out of the bushes and saw Silverpaw waiting for him. "Hi Bramblepaw" She purred "Hay" He mewed back, he went Up and started Grooming her soft Gray head. She looked up at him "That was grate what we did last night" She purred "Yea it was That was the best night of my life" He mewed. She smiled "I knew you would love it" "can we do it again?" He asked. She shook her head "No Bramblepaw I don't Want To Mate again. Let's just wait And see if I get pregnant first and if not we can do it again" "O ok" He sighed Disappointedly. "So anyway My mentor says That hill talk to our clan leader about making me a warrior early" he purred. "That's grate Bramblepaw What do you think your name will be?" Silverpaw Asked, "I don't no I guess will See". "Wow I'm mates with a warrior" She mewed Jokingly. Bramblepaw Giggled with Amusement that's another thing he loved about her, Her seance of humour. "I should be Heading back" Silverpaw meowed "I'm going on the Dawn patrol And I need rest". "Ok see you tomorrow" Bramblepaw Purred He Realized Just how tired he was as well. It had been along day and he just could not wait to get some sleep.

Bramblepaw Felt Anxious Because Northstar Said Yes to him becoming A warrior. And he was lucky because his warriors Ceremony was tonight.  
He sat In the apprentices Den Grooming himself Making sure you looked Perfect For His Ceremony. All of the sudden Northstar's voice rang out "Let all cats old Enough to catch there own pray Join me At the Sky-rocks for a clan meeting. Bramblepaw gulped Nervously this was his last time in the apprentices den. "Go on Bramblepaw" Willowpaw meowed, Bramblepaw Sighed and nodded at Her Encouragement. He Stood up and walked out of the den And over to The sky-rocks. Northstar stood onto of the rocks And looked at the clan gathering below. He saw Whitefur looking At Him He gulp and ran over Him and sat down. What's the noise had settled Northstar spoke "Tonight we have a new Warrior In are clan, Bramblepaw a young cat who has trained Hard And Did It With faith in himself". Bramblepaw blushed "Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Northstar meowed " Yes I do" Bramblepaw mewed. "Then by the powers of starclan I give you your warrior name" She Meowed. "From This moment on you will be known as Bramblestripe, Starclan honours your High hopes And skill. And we Welcome you as A full warrior of Rockyclan" Northstar Jumped off the rock And rested her muzzle On his. He Gave her a lick Of thanks and she backed away  
"Tonight Bramblestripe will Hold I silent Vigil well guarding Are camp to prove his loyalty" Northstar mewed. All the Clan cats Called His name Repeatedly and He smiled Taking in the attention.

That night He sat at the entrance of camp, he wished he could see Silverpaw again But he had a job to do tonight. He had to keep his promise, the night dragged on And Bramblestripe Fought to stay awake. His eyes Kept closing but he would jolt his eyes open and remind himself about his duty. He Sat And listened To the sounds of the forest, that only seemed to make him more tired. He kept shaking his head to keep himself awake and after What seemed like A life time morning came. "Good morning Bramblestripe" Whitefur meowed Bramblestripe nodded In greeting. "It's alright you may speak now" Whitefur mewed. Bramblestripe let out a sigh of relief "thank starclan, I thought the night would never end" He meowed.


End file.
